Secret Watcher
by yonet-chan
Summary: Wherein Kurapika plus Gon and Killua  go to China to exterminate some yokai because Nostrad-sama said so. HIATUS


"A past will chase you if you try to escape from it, but once you confront it, it's just an old memory inside you." -Saiyuki

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Watcher<strong>

**Chapter 1: New Faces**

* * *

><p>"So... what are we doing again?" asked the boy. May observed he had spiky blond hair. He was walking down a narrow street, hands in pockets, wearing casual clothes.<p>

A sigh, and then: "Ever heard of yokai?" The new speaker was another blondie, this time older. He wore a blue-ish tunic-looking thingie.

"Demons? What about them?" Spiky Blondie inquired.

Another sigh. "Heard of Kugochu?" Tunic Blondie seemed exhausted.

"Yup. Biggest country in the world, right?"

"No, that's Ashiro," Tunic Blondie corrected absently. "The yokai in Kugochu seem to have all gone insane. They're killing people left and right."

"Kugochu's really big though. Yokai are mythical." Yeah, right. How do you explain Gyumaoh?

"Well, I suspect they are nen users who use the title for influence."

"That's got to do with us... how?"

"Nostrad-sama thinks Senritsu and I can do something about it. Apparently, he's got valuable clients there."

"You're still working for those bakas?"

"Of course! Neon-sama still has connection to the eyes, and Nostrad-sama found some street urchin who can read minds." May snorted. He was a servant of some mafia family. Idiots, all of them.

"So... All of us are coming?"

"Hopefully. Leorio isn't though, he has exams." Leorio? A student friend?

"Meh. I'll tell Gon. When do we leave?" Another unfamiliar name. A business partner?

"Tomorrow."

"Kay then. See you soon." Spiky Blondie jogged off, leaving Tunic Blondie with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gon! Want to go to Kugochu?"<p>

"Sure! Where's that?" The new speaker had tall black hair and wore summer clothes. That was Gon, then, and too young to be a business partner. Spiky Blondie too.

"Somewhere thataway." Spiky Blondie waved east.

"Ok! When?" Blackie/Gon jumped up and down excitedly.

"Tomorrow. Kurapika's got a mission from Nostrad there and we're going with him." Kurapika? Tunic Blondie.

"Let's head towards him then!"

"That's what we're doing, idiot!"

"So... Where is Kurapika anyway?"

"..."

"Killua..." Spiky Blondie had a funny name.

He blushed. Humans always turn such funny colors. "Somewhere near the airport."

"And where is that?"

"..."

* * *

><p>May was bored. Very bored. Killua and Gon had wandered around for hours now, and they weren't getting anywhere.<p>

"...How annoying."

They had proceeded to meet up with Tunic Blondie (Kurapika?) and board an airplane, but now they were sleeping! And everyone knows that watching someone sleep is only interesting if you're in love with them. Which May most definitely was not. May decided to check on the others she watched. She focused her gaze on their destination...

* * *

><p>The bar shook with warnings of a fight, as two men towered over each other, muttering threats to themselves. Humans again being idiotic again, thought Mei.<p>

"Look, you bumped in to me! I think I broke my leg! What are you going to do about it, huh?"

"I never did anything to you, and you know it!"

"Eh? So now you're trying to hit and run?"

"I told you, buddy, I didn't do nothing to you!"

And then some growls and manly noises happened. Mei giggled at the stupidity emanating the room. How dumb!

A crash sound, and then:

"Huh?'

"Where did that come from?"

"Setle down, settle down. You'd think you were in preschool!" A nice-guy. Men and their hero-complexes.

"What was tha- er- you're right, I behaved selfishly. Please forgive me." And some cowardice...

"d*nm, he stole my spotlight. I was just about to do the same thing," muttered a red-haired man sitting across the room, on the verge of standing up.

"Like you need a spotlight, Kappa."

The red-haired 'kappa' glared at the monkey-like boy. Mei knew these two and their companions well, extremely well. She glanced around their table, mouthing their names as she saw them. The kappa was Gojyo, the monkey Goku, the guy with the monocle was Hakkai, and the monk Sanzo. She didn't remember Sanzo's original name, it was too long gone, buried in a sea of memories that were not entirely hers. And the girl sat and watched, the world kept revolving, never stopping, as time repeated...

Mei snapped out of her daze. This was why she had been watching the Blondies, to get her mind off the past. So she wouldn't remember...

* * *

><p>She focused her gaze back on the plane, which to her surprise had landed while she was gone. She watched the Blondies and Gin (Gon? Gen?) exit the plane, and giggled at their stiffness.<p>

The threesome headed towards a small building near the end of the airport and emerged with a key. May briefly contemplated what it was for, before the boys hopped in the closest car and drove off.

Right. Rental cars. Forgot about those.

She decided to give them names, she couldn't keep calling them Blondies and Gun (Gan? Gyn?), and real names are no fun, so she thought up some good nicknames.

Killua was Killer because his name sounded really similar.

Kurapika(?) was Pikachu because it was funny.

Gwn (Gayn? Gn?) was Spiky because his hair was like three feet tall.

With nicknames done, May went back to watching, like she always did, never ending...

* * *

><p><strong>Ayan~ Thank you for taking the time to read <em>Secret Watcher<em>. I would truly appreciate it if you are able to review my work. Thank you and please read again.**

**Ayan~ Mei/May can be both an Asian and European name. When watching HXH characters she is called May and when watching Saiyuki characters she is called Mei. Just me being weird. Her name was originally Ren/Len, then Rin/Lin, but I sort of changed it because I kept thinking about VOCALOIDS.**


End file.
